Save The Last Dance
by Hermione M. Granger
Summary: I suck at summaries so read and find out!
1. ~*Act One*~

  
"Save The Last Dance"  
~*Act One*~  
a/n:Hello! This is my version of the movie "Save The Last Dance" starring Harry  
Potter and Co.  
  
~*The Cast*~  
Sarah-Hermione  
Derek-Ron  
Chenille-Ginny  
Snooky-Neville  
Malakai-Harry  
Nikki-Parvati  
Roy-Mr. Granger  
Sarah's mom-Mrs. Granger  
Christopher-some baby  
Mama Dean-Mrs. Weasley  
Diggy-Cho  
Lindsay-Lavendar  
Scary Juliard judge-Snape  
Female judge-McGonagall  
other judge-Dumbledore  
  
Disclaimer:Roses are red, violets are blue, I say I don't own so you can't sue!  
  
And now on with the show!!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Is this seat taken?"a large black woman asked. Hermione looked up.  
  
"Oh,no."Hermione said, moving her things from the seat, laying a ballet book on top.  
The woman sat down. She looks at the book.  
  
"I love ballet, though I never had the body for it. You dance?"she asked. Hermione   
looked at her.  
  
"I used to."she said, turning back to the window.  
  
Narrator:Scene changes to a memory. Hermione is with her mother in their living room.  
Her mom puts a necklace around her neck.  
  
"This is for love, not luck. You don't need luck. You already dance like an angel."her  
mom said. Hermione smiled and hugged her mother.  
  
Narrator:Scene flashes back to Hermione on the train then to Hermione at her old   
school.  
  
"Auditions are this afternoon. Mom is picking me up at lunch."Hermione said.   
  
"We need to pray."Lindsay said, grabbing her hand. She drags her away from  
the crowd and prays.  
  
Narrator:Scene flashes back to train then to her mom's flower shop.  
  
"But,Mom,this is important.You have to be there."Hermione begged,following her mom  
around the shop.Her mom stops and turns to her.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can."she said.  
  
Narrator:Scene flashes back to train then to the street. Hermione and her mom hug  
and then Hermione walks off. Scene flashes back to train then to Juliard tryouts.  
  
"Hermione Granger."the scary mean guy calls.   
  
Narrator:Hermione walks onto the stage.Music starts to play and Hermione begins to   
dance. Scene flashes to her mom in her car. Scene flashes back to Hermione. The  
scene flashes back to her mom and there is a screech of tires. Scene flashes   
back to Hermione and she falls. Scene flashes back to her mom and the car crashes.  
Scene flashes to Hermione talking to a cop in the lobby of the theater. He says   
something you can't hear.Scene flashes back to her mom in an upside down car,  
blood trickling down her forehead.Scene goes back to Jermione. Her knees give out   
and she falls. The cop catches her. Scene flashes back to train. It stops and she  
grabs her stuff and walks off. She walks up to a man in a hat and coat who is  
smoking a cigar(the man is her father).  
  
"How was the trip?"her father asked. Hermione looks at him.  
  
"It was good."she said.  
  
"I suppose you got stuff."he said.  
  
"Three suitcases. One big one."Hermione said. The man nods and they walk off.  
  
Narrator:Scene goes to a skanky apartment building. They walk up the stairs and   
go into an apartment.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't stay longer after the funeral.I had important buisness to take   
care of here."her father said."So I suppose you want the grand tour."He leads her  
into the kitchen. He opens a door.  
  
"This is where I sleep."he said,closing the door.  
  
"Where do I sleep?"Hermione asked. He looked at her and led her into the living room.  
He went across and opened another door.  
  
"I haven't got your room quite finished yet."he said,with a shrug. He closed the door.  
"You can sleep in here until I finish it. Most of your stuff should fit in here."he said,  
tapping an old dresser."Whatever doesn't can go in the hall closet."He walked over to  
the couch."Nixon was probably in office when they rolled this down the assembly line,  
but there's a new mattress in it."Hermione looked at everything with disgust.  
  
"It's kinda...out in the open isn't it?"she asked. He shrugged and she began to unpack.  
He took another look at her and left.  
  
a/n:Okay since so very many people complained about this the first time I changed some  
things. If one more person complains I night just throw a fit. And believe me, you don't  
wanna see me scream! 


	2. ~*Act One Bloopers*~

"Act One Bloopers"  
  
1.When sitting down,the large lady on th train misses   
the seat and falls on the floor.  
  
2.When putting the neclace around Hermione's neck,it   
gets caught in her hair and she can't get it out.  
  
3.When chasing her mother around the flower shop,  
Hermione slips in some water and fall flat on her face.  
  
4.When walking away from her mother in the street,  
Hermione trip on the curb and falls.  
  
5.When Hermione walks off the train,smoke gets in her  
face and she starts coughing.  
  
6.When Hermione walks up to her father his hat is blown  
off and they go chasing after it with Mr.Granger saying  
the whole time"That's my favorite hat!".  
  
a/n: Yes I know they aren't that funny but I tried! I give   
you permission to flame this chapter. 


End file.
